


Coming out

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Oneshot, Superfamily (Marvel), very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Peter has been hiding a secret from his parents. He is secretly Spiderman the New York superhero and friendly neighbor. But when they get a big lead on who the Spiderman is Peter is forced to come out before they find out. ONESHOT





	Coming out

            In a normal family the son would walk into the living room, the white light from the TV casting long shadows from his parents, while the scent of dinner wafts in from the kitchen. The son would nervously play with his hands, or run his hands through his hair, before walking up to his parents. The parents would glance at him, widening their eyes wondering what’s up with the son. Then the son would nervously talk about how he ‘feels’ different before his nerves get the best of him and he speaks with a soft voice

“I’m gay.”

His parents jaw would drop, their eyes would be wide open, and they would be speechless. But in the end they would still love him and all three would hug it out.

            But… that’s not my life. I am as far from normal as things get, first I don’t have a mom. Well, I mean… I did… at one point but she and my father died tragically in a plane crash and, well, after that I was adopted by Tony Stark, and his husband Steve Rogers. Yes, my parents are superhero’s and no I wasn’t born with amazing powers. I am just a normal kid, or I was but I’m getting ahead of myself.    

            I am far from normal and my ‘coming out’ was also far from normal. That day Pops (Steve) and Dad (Tony) were both home. Usually Dad was

  1. At Stark industry working
  2. In the lab working
  3. At Avenger Tower working



And Pops usually is

  1. Working with the Avengers
  2. Working (rebuilding) SHEILD
  3. Looking for Bucky
  4. Training



So coming to the private house and seeing them both there was shocking to say the least. Dad was sitting in the old leather chair, watching the news, while tinkering with one of his red iron man gloves. The glove metal reflected the TV’s light on to the ceiling and would blind me every time he moved his arm.         

            I could hear the creaking from the rocking chair, meaning Pops was there. Throwing my old converse in the closet I walked through the living room. Pops had a newspaper in his hand, the paper edges had been dampen by the morning rain. I dashed to my room and shut the door. I stood there for a while thinking before deciding to come out. I grabbed my web shooter and like that normal kid, walked into the living room.

“Hey Dad, Pops.” I had both arms behind my back, god I must have looked like I did something wrong.

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” Dad was the first to speak, but Pops had this look like he knew he wouldn’t like what I was about to say.

“What’s a matter Pete?” Pops asked. I ran my free hand through my hair and started to talk about nonsense.

“Oh well nothing much you know just, uh living the dream. Um by the way um, sense you both are here. For once. I thought I let you guys know about what I’ve been up to lately. I mean I think you both know but I think I should. You know come out and just say it to both of you now.”

I was babbling. They both looked confused. I looked down towards the floor. Hard wood. Oak. A medium red carpet put over it.

“What do we know Peter?” The sound of papers rustling was like a gunshot in my head. Pops was getting up from his rocker at this point. If they didn’t know then the test hadn’t come back yet. But I couldn’t avoid it. That result was coming and if I didn’t say something now it was going to haunt me later.

“Well, um I.” Metal hit our glass coffee table. I took a step back.

“Peter?” Dad asked. He was up now.  

“I’m Spiderman.” I looked straight at them this time. His worried gaze boring holes into my skin.

“Peter… what?” Dad took a step forward, he didn’t believe me and neither did Pops. I took out my web shooter and grabbed the metal glove. Time slowed down around us as the web made contact with the metal, and shot back at me. The warm metal gracing my hand.

They were speechless.

 I don’t think we were going to hug this out.


End file.
